Alone Together
by accioyana
Summary: Being alone in this world sucks, but maybe being alone together wouldn't. This is a cross-over (Pitch Perfect Harry Potter), collab fic with YouJustGotPitchSlapped , do check out her other stories, y'all!
1. Chapter 1

A cross-over fic of Pitch Perfect and Harry Potter. Again this is a collab fic with YouJustGotPitchSlapped Do enjoy the story!

* * *

You toss and turn on a white linen bed you are not familiar with. You had dreamt of the same thing over and over again. A flash of yellow light stings your eyes and the abrupt turn of the car jostles you. It always ends like that. You were on the passenger side of the car and your dad was happily recalling the fun times your mom and he had while in London. You had just moved there a few days ago, as your dad wanted you to experience the Hogwarts adventure, like your mother. You were returning from a lovely dinner, because your dad had insisted that you ate out with him, "We can have some special bonding time before you head out to Hogwarts." He beamed at you as he continued to tell stories, while you just sat there and smiled back to your dad.

That's when it happened. All you can remember after the flash of light, was the frightened and shocked expression of your father. The last thing you whispered to him was "dad."

Your senses awaken yet you refuse to open your eyes. You badly want to cry, cry for the loss of your father, cry for the loss of your mother, cry for the loss of your soul. You ask yourself, "Where do I go now?", "What do I do?" but you are empty, no answers are to be found. You beg to forget the past, the accident. If offered you would happily agree to have the painful memories erased. You would rather forget the memories swirling inside your head, constantly reminding you that you are all alone now.

A doctor comes and begins to check up on you, as you just stare at him as he starts his routine. Someone from Social Services arrives hours later, and explains your situation. As your dad is the only relative you have (that you know of), she says you will be taken into an orphanage. Days later you are discharged from the hospital. A lady with wavy, well-kept locks comes to fetch you. She's familiar, but you can't quite place her name.

"Hi." She smiles, and you swear you see a flicker of sorrow in her chocolate-y eyes. Empathy perhaps? "I'm Hermione Granger. We will be taking you in now."

Your eyes widen slightly in recognition. Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age. Somewhere you read, that alongside Harry Potter, they built an orphanage in the wizarding world, catering to the needs of children similar to you. Magical, with both parents gone.

You simply nod at whatever she is telling you, because your mind is far, far away. As hard as you try to grieve, you just...can't. Your heart doesn't seem to let you.

At some point you enter a car with her and drive toward a destination only Hermione knows of. Respectively, she notices you would rather not speak, so she leaves you alone, except for the occasional, "How are you?" or, "Are you okay?" to which you answer with an incoherent "Mhm." Eventually, the car pulls to a slow stop, and you push the car door open with little effort, and step out.

You gawk at the beauty of the mansion. A two metre high stone fence surrounds the perimeter of the house, and a few steps ahead of you is an open gate. The greenest of grass floors the distance between the gate and the walls of the incredible building, sprouting pink and yellow flowers randomly. Vines and Rose bushes line the house's exterior, contrasting with the gray stone used as the material for the walls. Several windows dot the walls, all rimmed with a creamy color and are probably double glazed. Down the middle is a sturdy balcony above a rich mahogany entrance, which can be reached by climbing some sandstone stairs.

Your eyes zoom in on the figure standing in front of the open gate. Black, unkempt hair, circular glasses, a faint scar above his right eye. You know him immediately. He meets you halfway and gives Hermione a hug and a peck on the cheek, before nodding in your direction.

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter." He says with a gentle smile, as he steps forwards and wraps you in his arms. "You're not alone."

You go rigid as he hugs you, but relax into his embrace as he whispers those three words. He releases you and smiles. "Welcome to the family."

_Family._

Your mind goes into overdrive. The flashes appear once more, of the bright light, the sharp turn, and your dad's expression. You don't realize you are gasping for air. The last thing you remember is you, Hermione and Harry standing outside the mansion, you stumbling backward and Harry leaping to your side to carry you indoors.

Hermione gives you a paper bag to breath in, as she coaches you to inhale and exhale. _Inhale, and Exhale._Over and over again. Hermione disappears, only to reappear with a glass of water in her hand. You just close your eyes and focus on steadying you breathing, determined to not embarrass yourself in front of the two greatest wizards and witches in the wizarding world. Finally even breathes come to you, and you swallow the water gratefully.

"I'm sorry," You choke out.

"Don't be." Hermione says comfortingly as she straightens up and retrieves the glass of water from you. "Harry, take her to her new room, she needs rest. We'll just introduce her to everyone later."

You crack your back as Hermione places a kind kiss on top of your head and murmurs, "Dinner will be served in a bit. We're here for you." For some reason, you actually believe her. You have faith in her soothing words. You trust that everything will be alright.

Maybe it will.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading, we'll update this fic as soon as we can. Reviews are more than welcome. P.S. POV may change from chapter to chapter, just a heads up! Have an awesome day, awesome people!


	2. Chapter 2

Review responses are at the end, do check it out!

* * *

The sound of yours and Harry's footsteps echo in your head as a series of steps are climbed. You follow Harry as he turns to the left and continues straight ahead. As you tread through the hallway, you notice names with different colours and designs tacked to doors. You read the names 'Lily' and 'Cynthia Rose' in a mix of dark purple and red attached to the first door on the left. Your eyes skip to the door opposite, with the names 'Aubrey' and 'Fat Amy'. An eyebrow shoots up in both surprise and amusement as you read the last name in bright blue.

You shuffle forward to the next set of doors, and you scan 'Stacie' and 'Ashley' on the door to your left. Facing that door are the names 'Jessica' and 'Denise', each in swirly pink writing. You reach the end of the doorway, and see a blank door with no name sign nailed to it. Harry gestures briefly to the door and explains that it belongs to Hermione.

"That would be Hermione's room." He says. "If you need anything, and I mean anything, just knock on her door. My room is at the other far end." He gives a warm smile then steps toward the door nearby.

"This will be your new room."

Your eyes dart to the name on the door.

'Chloe'

It says, in a variety of Sharpie colors. Blue, Red, Purple, Green, Yellow...and different patterns for each letter with tiny drawings of butterflies and a series of Mystical creatures dotting the card and making it seem even more elementary school-ish.

"This will be your new room."

You step inside after he pushes the door open. He follows you inside quickly after, allowing the door to shut behind you quietly. You admire the room.

It is fairly large, having enough space for two single beds separated by a nightstand placed against the wall. Everything is in two's, you note. The desks, the chairs, the bookshelves. You realize this room is also larger than the room you were supposed to be moving into. If your father was still alive, that is. Your thoughts are pushed away by Harry,

"Chloe is your roommate. Don't worry. She is one of the sweetest and caring girls in here." Harry shifts over to the right side of your new room. The bed looks untouched. "This is your bed. This is your closet, where all the clothes from your old room are, and the desk can be used for whatever you want." He points to the furniture. You refrain from rolling your eyes. _I know what a closet is, I don't need you to point at it for me_. You just nod to show understanding.

You approach your bed and carefully perch on the edge. You rub your hands across the material in an attempt to familiarize yourself with the sheets beneath you. You look up when Harry speaks.

"The room next to yours is the bathroom." You nod again. "We will be visiting your home to retrieve some of your belongings. We only got the things from your room. Okay?"

"Okay."

Harry smiles gently, and just before taking his leave he adds, "Dinner will be in a few. We'll call you, but make sure to get settled first."

"Uhhmmm," you stammer awkwardly. You bite your lip.

"Yeah?"

"Is...Can I skip dinner?" You hope you don't sound rude. "I'm pretty sleepy and I think I need to rest a little." You cross your fingers Harry allows it. He does. You have a miniature celebration in your head but you don't let it slip. Your face remains stoic save for the small smile you allow yourself to have.

He bids you good night and shuts the door behind him

You exhale. Releasing a breath you did not realize you were holding. After everything so far...you don't think you are ready to meet the others just yet. Slipping off the bed silently, you move toward the closet Harry pointed at and pull the doors open slowly, grabbing some sleep wear and toiletries. You push it closed and head to the bathroom for a quick shower before bed, thankful that nobody had been strolling through the hallways.

After tossing your worn clothing into an empty hamper beside your table, your ears perk up as you hear laughter and chatter bouncing off the walls. You land on your bed with a quiet 'thump' when you realize 'Chloe' will be there soon. You fluff up your pillows and prepare to sleep, the doors swings open to reveal a tall girl smiling from ear to ear, practically skipping as she enters the room with her broomstick held tightly in her left hand.

Her bright red hair appears to light up the room somehow when your eyes lock onto hers, and her bright blue eyes (much like Amy's name sign) radiate happiness. The gigantic smile remains and you are amazed by the fact that her face isn't aching or fallen off. You wonder how many calories she burns just by keeping that facial expression on for 5 minutes.

She flings her broom onto her bed rather carelessly and then bounces over to you. She sits cross legged facing you with that goddamned smile of hers and chimes "Hi! I'm Chloe!" energetically. Chloe extends her hand which you take with half-smile and a "Beca." Just as your palms touch you swear you feel some sort of energy crackle from your hand to your brain. Your mouth hangs open slightly, but you quickly shut it knowing you probably look like a total idiot. You glance up at her again and you see utter confusion written across her face. It could be confusion toward your awkwardness or the same electrical feeling. You hope it's the latter. You quickly tuck your hand under your pillow.

"Dinners ready." She says with a cough, seemingly distracted by something. Her gaze looks far away even though she is staring right at you.

"I'm not hungry."

Your stomach then decides that this exact moment as you shake your head at this beautiful person that is your roommate is the absolute uttermost perfect time to grumble.

Your face probably looks like a tomato.

She clearly tries to stifle her laugh, but you can definitely hear a chuckle escape her mouth. Way to make a good first impression.

She leaves the room with a quick wave and your face finally returns to its normal pale color. Wiggling about in your bed, you eventually find a decent position facing the bedroom window.

Another grumble.

You sigh as you realize you are actually very very hungry, but hope sleep will come soon to replace the feeling of emptiness in your stomach.

You decide, after 5 minutes of no sleep, that perhaps counting from 1 upwards would bore you to sleep. You lay on your back, your eyes boring into the ceiling. _1...2...3...4...5...6...7…-_You shake your head angrily, counting doesn't work, so you roll off your bed and step toward the light. However, halfway through making your way there, the door whips open and the Redhead appears, holding a tray with cutlery and what is presumably your dinner.

She grins sheepishly and lifts a shoulder as she says, "Dinner?" The food smells delicious, but you want to keep your pride so you begin to decline - only to have your stomach betray you once again. Chloe lets out a light laugh and persuades you to eat with her. Who could say no to that smile and that lau- you snap out of it before you get too carried away.

You don't know why, but her laugh...it just makes you feel safe and secure, just like when Hermione pecks you on the head, or Harry offers a warm smile. It makes you feel normal, like you are just part of a new family and you have a chance to move on from your haunting past.

"Come on, I know you don't want to face the others yet. We've all been in your position." She smiles, and you smile back almost immediately. It's contagious. It dawns on you, Chloe is the only person that has made you really smile -and not those small polite ones you have to do in return so you don't sound impolite- but it is not exactly surprising. Already, you can tell Chloe is just one of those 'people' that are always so happy.

You both sit on her bed, Chloe near her pillows and you at the end. She passes you a plate, holding silky mashed potatoes, medium rare beef roast and vegetables. Chloe begins to pile the food into her mouth greedily, to which you smirk at. You take a bite of your own food, and mumble a "Thanks," to the girl who was thoughtful enough to bring food to your room when you were too shy to meet the others, but too stubborn to go. Harry was right, Chloe is one of the sweetest and caring girls here.

* * *

This would be YouJustGotPitchSlapped talking and responding to your reviews, you go, woman!

Ballpointmf: Thanks for reviewing!

Miknmax: Haha! Thanks for the review!

rps: We updated as quickly as we could. Thanks for reviewing!

CrazedPineapple: Woah that's a lot to read haha :)

Thanks for the very long review, it has definitely motivated us. I get you, everyone has a little gangster in side of them.

Guest: Yep, me too so we will work hard to make sure this gets the ending it deserves!

London in terror: We have it here! Thanks for the review!


	3. Chapter 3

Wait, what? There's Chapter 3 already? YEP! YOU BETTER BELIEVE IT!

* * *

**CHLOE'S POV**

Chloe climbs down the many stairs to the dining room. Aubrey and Stacie, who are sat side by side, discuss a new, modified spell that can be used for tracking people down. Opposite them were Fat Amy and Lilly. Lilly laughs quietly, probably at a joke Amy told. Jessica, Ashley, Denise and Cynthia Rose help Hermione with the food and setting up the table. Harry was telling tales of his first Snitch catch proudly to the boys. Hermione, noticing Chloe asks where Beca is.

"Where's Beca?"

"Oh, she said she isn't hungry and just wants to rest." Harry answers for Chloe, pausing his conversation as well.

"Would it be alright if I bring her food upstairs and eat with her there?" Chloe asks politely. Aubrey and Stacie stop talking about the new spell and switch their attention to Chloe.

"Of course." Hermione answers with a smile.

"Here you go," Aubrey reaches for a tray in a cupboard, "Stacie could you get the glasses and fill them with pumpkin juice please?"

"Sure thing." Stacie says.

The others helped with placing food on the platters, as Jesse and Bumper slide a slice of treacle tart onto their plates for dessert.

"You want any help getting that to your room?" Benji questions Chloe.

"I'll carry it up for you." Donald offers, standing up from his chair.

"No, I'll be fine. I'll make sure you guys meet her tomorrow for breakfast, I promise." Chloe assures as she pushes everything into place on the tray to make sure nothing will fall.

Hermione approaches Chloe and informs her that she will go upstairs to fetch their dishes when they're done. Chloe thanks her and nods her goodbye to the others, unable to use her hands.

Carefully making her way upstairs, she wanders through the hallway and reaches her room, and with one leg holding the tray she twists the handle down and pushes the door open.

"Dinner?" Chloe asks kindly with a sheepish grin. Beca's mouth drops open in protest, but her stomach lets out a low growl.

Chloe laughs brightly. Beca's stomach sure has it out for her.

"Come on, I know you don't want to face the others yet. We've all been in your position." Chloe smiles and is elated when Beca smiles back. It makes her smile even bigger.

Chloe persuades Beca to come sit with her as she wiggles into a comfy position near her pillows. Beca takes a seat reluctantly.

They begin to eat, Chloe eager to stuff some of the food inside her mouth as it is always delicious. She smiles again, and feels her heart beat a little quicker when she hears a muffled "Thanks," from the brunette. The smile Chloe was wearing could probably reach Mount Everest.

The rest of dinner is continued in silence; the only noise is the occasional clinking of eating utensils. The food is finished, and just on time there is a 'tat ta-tat tat'. Chloe gulps down the remainder of her drink quickly and places everything on the tray. "Come in."

"Hey there kiddos." Hermione goes in, a bag slung over her right shoulder. Chloe notices Beca eyes the bag. A flicker of recognition is visible in her eyes, along with some confusion. "You guys done eating?"

"We are." Chloe, feeling slightly sad that has their dat- dinner finished so quickly. "Becs?" Chloe's eyes widen slightly as she realizes she just created a nickname for Beca. Beca freezes for a second, but smiles at Chloe to tell her all is well, even though she can tell the petit brunette is crestfallen.

"Yep. Thanks for dinner." Beca stands up from the bed as well.

"Don't worry about the dishes, I'll bring these downstairs." Hermione takes the tray from Chloe.

"Who will clean the dishes?" Chloe asks.

"Dooby and Winky is more than happy to help me and Harry with these." Hermione answers then turns to Beca, "Oh, and we found this in your room."

Hermione hands Beca the bag, and instant realization is painted on her face. That's why Beca swore she recognized that bag. It was hers, her laptop bag.

"I charmed it so when you go to Hogwarts, you won't have to worry about charging it. And I have something for you here." Hermione reaches into her pocket and pulls out a smartphone and slips it into Beca's hand. "Your phone was ruined in the accident, I already put everybody's phone numbers in it."

Hermione then places a kiss on Beca's head and bids her good night, then does the exact same to Chloe. She leaves.

"You'll be okay." Chloe comforts. She leaves as well for a wash.

Beca sits on her bed. Pulling out her beloved laptop she smirks. At least she has her computer with her now.

Maybe Chloe is right.

Maybe she'll be alright.

* * *

Thoughts? Reviews are always welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys! We are very sorry for a late update. We hope you guys will enjoy this chapter, and reviews are greatly welcomed! Here goes Chapter 4.

* * *

Chloe returns to her room after showering and is greeted by Beca digging through her bag with intensity. However, before commenting on the brunette's actions, Chloe first neatly folds her used clothes and places them into her hamper. Then, she skips soundlessly over to the end of Beca's bed. Her eyebrows are knitted together in obvious frustration.

After a couple of minutes of pointless searching, Beca's hand comes out, and then plunges into another compartment. But, finding whatever she is desperately looking for simply isn't meant to be, as she brings out her hand empty. The DJ's slumped, clearly defeated demeanour is all it takes for Chloe to chuckle silently at her antics. But apparently her chuckle was not as silent as she had assumed it to be, as Beca's head had snapped up at the lighthearted sound.

"Do you need something?" Beca asks Chloe, confused as to why the redhead is standing at the foot of her bed with the corners of her lips turned upwards slightly.

Then, without another word Chloe swiftly spins on her heel and shifts to her drawer, quickly shoving her hand in the amass of objects, then just as quickly tugging her it out triumphantly. Extending her arm, she displays a lovely looking set of expensive headphones.

"Here, there new. You can have them. I don't really use them anyway.

"Wha... How...uhaa..." For the moment, Beca is unable to form a coherent sentence that would successfully explain how desperately she wants to snatch the headphones out of her hands and try them on, but politely has to refuse the generous gift.

"Cat got your tongue?" Chloe jokes, a cheek-splitting grin beginning to form on her face. In all honesty, she finds it adorable how such a coldhearted badass can so easily transform into a blubbering fool in the space of 0.7 seconds.

"As much as I appreciate the offer, Miss Beale, I must, in the utmost regret, decline it. They must have cost, what, roughly a gazillion trillion dollars."

"Becs it's fine. And they're totes not a gazillion trillion dollars." Chloe responds, giggling at the utter absurdness of Beca's inquiry.

Still in a trance, judging by the glazed, faraway look in her eye, she reluctantly reaches for the headphones, checking with Chloe with a quick glance to check that she is absolutely 100% certain she's OK with this.

"How'd you now I wanted these?" Beca questions with an unrelenting smile tugging at her lips.

In response, Chloe just shrugs her shoulders.

"And uhh...Thanks. By the way." Beca adds once Chloe had turned to face her bed and begin her normal routine of preparing herself for bed. Chloe grins once again, hearing the sincerity and unsureness in her voice.

Swiping her covers away and snuggling into them, Chloe reaches for a book laying messily on their nightstand. She flips through the worn paper pages until she finds the correct one, slowly getting absorbed in the world the book offered. Beca watches, amazed by the pure kindness of the person, with the headphones still securely grasped.

Beca turns her attention to her laptop, as she lies in her bed. Her new set of headphones are plugged in, outputting music into her ears as she tweaked and twisted the melodies, slipping into her own little world.

* * *

Chloe is a light sleeper. She hasn't always been, but she always will be. She decided it was best for the safety of others that she force herself to wake easily. And since she now has a roommate to watch out for, it is absolutely necessary for her to be careful in order to prevent harm from coming to Beca.

At roughly 3 in the morning, Chloe was awoken from her dreamless slumber, greeted by the rustling of sheets and faint mumbles from Beca.

Tiredly, Chloe rubs her eyes, a weak, almost pointless substitute for caffeine. She grasps her wand blindly, and whispers "Lumos," sparking a white light at the end of her wand. Immediately, she can see the poor girl tossing and turning in her jumble of sheets.

Chloe soundlessly slips out of her bed and kneels in front of Beca's as she tries to shake the brunette awake. Sweat beads begin to form on her forehead, and Chloe can only sympathize. Stepping up and away from Beca's bed, she thinks. 'Should I go and get Hermione?' But then again, this has occurred many a times, to herself. She tries to shake Beca out of her nightmare once again, calling her name.

A couple of firm shakes later and Beca's eyelids shoot open, her piercing blue eyes meeting the worried blue ones of Chloe.

"You're okay, don't worry. It was just a dream," Chloe soothes as she rubs Beca's arms in an effort to calm her down.

Her breaths come out as heavy and uneven, so she barely hears Chloe speak.

Closing her eyes, Beca takes a second to recuperate and ignore the fluttery feeling in her stomach she is receiving from Chloe rubbing her arm. It doesn't exactly help her catch her breath.

Beca closes her eyes as she tries hard to keep her breathing back to normal. She understands the nightmares will never stop. But, knowing how it will always end with one outcome, and never being able to stop it, it was tiring. Heartbreaking.

Chloe leaves their room and heads towards Hermione's in search of a dreamless potion. The brunette always stores them in her medicine cabinet.

How does she know this?

It's not the first time Chloe has ventured into the dark hallways of the orphanage to get a dreamless potion, whether it is for herself or a friend. Last time one was retrieved for Aubrey, however she later had to distance herself from the blonde, for Aubrey's safety. As she stepped through Hermione's door way she erased those memories.

The whole house is supposed to be sleeping by now, so Chloe didn't exactly expect to be met by an awake Hermione.

"Hey," Hermione greets the redhead, throwing on her night robe, "Is something wrong, sweetie?"

"Uhhmm, sorry," Chloe stammers. Dangit she should have figured Hermione is still awake, her lights were on for Merlin's sake. "Sorry, I didn't knock."

"That's alright," Hermione walks toward the door and opens it wider for Chloe to enter. "Come in."

"Why are you still awake?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Hermione smiles at the redhead. "And I ponder as to why you were sneaking into my room?"

"I was...I was about to grab a dreamless potion for Beca."

"Ah." Hermione went to her private bathroom to grab a bottle. "How is she holding up?"

"Like any other kid who just lost their parent, I guess."

Hermione hands Chloe the potion carefully, "She'll be okay." Hermione then kisses the top of Chloe's head. "And you don't have to be worried about hurting her. You'll be okay."

Chloe swallows a lump in her throat, memories coming back to her, "Okay. Thanks."

Chloe slowly closes the door behind in an effort to not make any sound.

"Hermione still up?" Harry asks. Chloe jumps slightly at seeing the man right in front of her.

Chloe nods her head, not trusting her voice.

Chloe opens their door, Beca was lying with her back against the door. She pads through their room and stops at Beca's.

Chloe places the bottle on their nightstand.

She lightly taps Beca's shoulder, "Beca." She cooes.

"I'm fine."

"I have a dreamless potion you know, you should take it. It'll help you sleep."

"I don't need help and I already know what a dreamless potion is."

Chloe sighs, but doesn't push the matter any further. She knows it's never good to force anything onto people. "Well if you still want it, it's right here on the nightstand."

* * *

Chloe's alarm clock goes off at exactly 7. Stretching her arms above her head, she sits on her bed and glances at where her roommate should still be, however, she is met with an empty, unmade bed, and an untouched dreamless potion still on the nightstand. The redhead thinks nothing more of it, and completes her daily routine before making her way down for breakfast.

Chloe meets Aubrey halfway going down the hallway.

"Hey," Aubrey smiles and waves at Chloe. "How's having a new roommate?"

Chloe smiles back, "She's stubborn as you, Bree."

"How so?"

"Remember your first night here and you were having nightmares?"

"Yeah, you nicked a bottle of dreamless potion for me from Hermione but I refused to take it."

"Well that's exactly what happened last night." Chloe chuckles and adds, "You and your stubbornness."

"Hey! I'm not that stubborn," Chloe begins to giggle, and is soon joined by Aubrey who had tried her best to stay composed until they reach the dining room.

"Where's Beca, Chlo?" Fat Amy asks the redhead upon her arrival.

"I dunno." Chloe scans the room for any sign of the brunette. Beca isn't there. "I'll go outside, she must've gone out for some fresh air."

"Want me to come with you and look?" Aubrey offers kindly.

"No, it's alright. Go wake the others." Chloe says and heads out for the back door.

Chloe's hand twists the knob of the door and heads out. The backyard is vast; mostly green with daisy's and buttercups frequently dotting the grass. At the right side was a shed which was about the size of one of the room's in the house. To the middle left stood three rings, of course Harry owns the house, there will be a place for Quidditch in it. Further down the right side, is a tall tree. Majestic is one way of describing it, it's branches popping out at diverse angles, twisting and turning and covered in a layer of leaf.

Underneath sits a girl.

Beca's laptop is propped on her lap and her eyes a firmly shut. Chloe cautiously walks towards the brunette, noting how her head is leaning on the side, resting on her shoulder.

_That'll give her stiff neck later, _Chloe thinks. She crouches in front of Beca and closes the screen of the laptop.

Chloe lays a hand on Beca's knee and taps it, "Beca,"

Beca's eyes flutter open, and when she realizes she was asleep, she straightens her back and legs, "What, what time is it?"

"Almost 8, come on." Chloe stands up and offers Beca a hand. "Breakfast is ready."

Beca grabs the hand Chloe offered and pulls herself up, dusting grass she had absentmindedly pulled out from the soil off her jeans.

"Ready to meet everybody?"

"No."

"That's the spirit." Chloe jokes, causing Beca to give a lighthearted chuckle, "You'll be alright."


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Here's a new chapter, we all hope you'll like it. Reviews are more than welcome, awesome nerds!

* * *

"We should probably bring your laptop back up to our room before going to breakfast."

"Yeah, sounds good to me." Beca agrees, Chloe pulls the back door open.

The duo re-enter the house, climbing up the many flights of stairs with light conversation between the two. They continue down the hallway when they come to a halt at finding Harry coming out from Hermione's room.

Chloe sends a knowing look his way, causing Beca to raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"Why don't you just tell her how you feel?" Chloe suggests, probably for the one hundredth time that week.

"I'll tell her when you stop berating yourself for the accident between you and Aubrey. You have to forgive yourself."

Chloe's face falls at the mention of the incident. Receiving a sad smile from Harry and a perplexed look from Beca, Harry steps forward and ruffles Chloe's locks gently, then says, "Come on, breakfast."

"We have to return Beca's laptop first. We'll be down in a sec."

"Okay kiddo, I'll see you soon."

They then proceed to enter their room and place the brunette's laptop on her bed, soon making their way out, with politely no questions from Beca about her and Harry's short conversation.

As Chloe closes their door, Hermione comes out from hers.

"Chloe!" Hermione calls out, "Just the person I want to see."

"What's up?" Chloe asks, adding, "Is this about last night? Because I swear I won't do it again, well not really."

Hermione shakes her head and chuckles, "No, no, I'm going to ask you a favor. Can you guys plan a surprise birthday party for Harry and just keep me in the loop?"

"Sure," Chloe's eyebrow rises in confusion, "Wouldn't you be done planning that by now?"

"I know, I know, I just have so much work to do and there's a convention at Australia and I'm afraid I won't even make it for Harry's birthday."

"You what?" Chloe's voice rises at the mention of Hermione not being able to make it for Harry's birthday.

"Sshhh." Hermione shushes the redhead.

"Sorry, but okay, we'll plan it." Chloe raises her pinky finger to Hermione, "But promise me you'll be here for his birthday."

Hermione's phone goes off, signaling an incoming call, "I promise." Hermione pinky promises the redhead before taking the phone call and going back to her room.

After Chloe and Beca had returned from upstairs, they had entered the dining room to find everyone patiently waiting, with their food untouched, for their arrival. Beca found it rather odd, that despite what all these kids had inevitably been through, they showed great kindness to their peers. With an awkward greeting once being seated (someone had pulled out a chair for her) instead of being bombarded by questions and judgments like she had predicted, they had all happily returned the greeting. The general atmosphere was...happy.

"So Becs," Chloe starts, with a smile so bright on her face, "I'll let everyone introduce themselves to you."

"Okay..."

Immediately, a large blonde speaks up, eager to be the first of the introductions. "The name's Amy, Fat Amy." She says in a thick Australian accent.

"You call yourself, Fat Amy?" asks Beca, bewildered. At least she's confident about her weight.

"Yeah, so twig bitches like you don't do it behind my back," Fat Amy answers as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. And then she adds, "Duh," for good measure. Beca chuckles good naturedly, turning to face the next person.

"I'm Stacie," A brunette wearing a tight-fitting shirt that may or may not reveal a little too much cleavage introduces, "I practice the fine art of nail painting."

"Righty," Beca mutters to herself, smirking.

"The name's Cynthia Rose," states an African American girl with curly pink hair.

"Aubrey Posen. Pleasure to be at your acquaintance." A blonde says poshly.

"Benji. Applebaum. It's nice to meet you Beca." Benji smiles kindly.

"My name is Lilly Onakuramara." Beca's head turns round to face the Asian whose lips are barely moving.

"Uh, sorry, could you repeat that please?"

At the same volume, Lilly appears to repeat herself, yet no sound reaches Beca's ears. She just nods along to avoid any unnecessary awkwardness.

"I'm Denise."

"I'm Ashley."

"And I'm Jessica." They say consecutively.

"Hi, I'm Jesse. It's, awesome, to meet you Beca." He grins goofily. Beca just about manages to stifle an eye roll.

"Bumper is ma name. Bumper Allen."

"Last but not least, I'm Donald, although some refer to me as Donald Duck."

"And you already know that I'm Chloe!"

It is said that smiling is highly contagious, that when you see someone being happy, you can't help but be happy too.

Beca can now officially guarantee that, she smiles in response to Chloe's excitement, signaling the start of breakfast.

Breakfast includes perfectly crisp toasts, an assortment of spreads, several brands of cereal and jugs of pumpkin juice. The kids are happily discussing their plans for the day when Hermione suddenly appears besides Harry and grabs the toast he was about to eat.

"Hey!" Harry protests as his best friend chews on the toast she stole.

"I wouldn't be able to go with you and Beca," Hermione's hand does a swishing motion which causes a tumbler from the cupboard to fill itself with tea and brings itself to Hermione's waiting hand, "Mr. Dellon rescheduled the meeting, I need to be there now."

"What time will you be home?" Harry asks.

"I'm not sure, I'll just give you a call. Make sure these kids will do their summer homeworks," Hermione kisses Harry's cheek and adds, "Be good, kids, bye!" before she apparates out of the house.

Some of the kids groan at the mention of doing their homework, Harry chuckles and says, "You heard what Hermione said, kids."

As they were finishing up with their last bites of breakfast, Harry stands up and says, "Losing team of yesterday's match will do the dishes, and Beca, wait for me in here, I just need to make a call and then we'll be off."

Beca nods her head, Chloe, Aubrey, Fat Amy, Stacie, Lily, and Ashley all clear the cutlery on the table and proceed on washing them, the others go their separate ways, Beca overhear the guys talking about playing some exploding snaps, Jessica, Lily, and Cynthia Rose on the other hand go out.

Harry comes back seconds later, "Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Hold on tight."

A gush of wind is all that's left as the two side-along apparate away from the dining room.

"Bree," Chloe sets the dishes in the sink, "Hermione said that we should plan a surprise party for Harry."

Aubrey turns the tap shut and faces Chloe, "Harry asked us to plan a surprise birthday party for Hermione as well."

"But Hermione's birthday is months away."

"I told him that, but we're always at Hogwarts at that time, Harry wants to do it on his birthday."

"A family meeting then?" Chloe asks.

"Yeah, can we do it in your room?" Aubrey starts scrubbing the plates.

"Sure, what time will we have it?"

"After 30 minutes," Aubrey turns her attention to Stacie who is cleaning the table, "Hey Stace, tell everyone we'll have a family meeting in 30 minutes, Chlo's room."

* * *

"What do you want to do with the rest of these?" Harry asks as he looks around Beca's supposed house.

"I don't know." Beca answers, questions like what Harry just asked were supposed to be easy to answer, but not in this circumstance. She never wanted any of this to happen, yet look at where she is now.

"Alright, we'll just take care of it," Harry offers his arm to Beca, "Ready?"

Beca nods her head and grabs onto Harry's arm, and like a magician making a rabbit disappear out of thin air, Harry and Beca are gone.

* * *

"We could book a plane ticket to Tasmania for Harry and Hermione; they have the best parties there." Fat Amy states like it is the most obvious thing in the world.

Chloe, Aubrey, Stacie and Lily are all sitting on Beca's bed, and facing them on Chloe's bed are Jessica, Ashley, Denise, and Cynthia Rose. Bumper, Benji, Donald, and Jesse are all on the floor, while Fat Amy is sitting on Chloe's chair.

"We could set a car on fire." Lily says, although no one seems to hear.

"What about a wine tasting session?" Someone from the guys say.

The door suddenly opens revealing Beca with a bag in hand.

Beca's expression quickly turns from stoic to confused, she backs up a little and checks the sign tacked on the door.

Beca's eyebrow rises as she asks, "Uhmm, am I in the right room?"

"Yeah, sorry about this," Chloe says, "We're having a family meeting, come on, we need ideas for Harry and Hermione's surprise birthday parties."

Beca closes the door, the guys scramble on their feet to give Beca room to walk. Beca approaches her closet and throws the bag she has with her in it and closes it before sitting on her chair.

"Ideas, people." Aubrey says with her arms folded on her chest.

"What about a quidditch themed party?"

Everyone turns to face Beca.

"Or like, something related to quidditch, 'cause Harry likes it a lot...I don't know. It's, uh it's just a suggestion."

"That's brilliant Becs!" Chloe shouts, a cheek splitting grin spreading across her face. "We should totes do that!"

"Yes, I agree with Chloe. It is a wonderful idea," says Aubrey, "But how about Hermione's party?"

The sound of Harry's, "Guys, where are you?" booms around the house making some of them jump.

"Let's just continue this later," Aubrey states, "Before Harry thinks we're up to something crazy."

One by one the occupants of the room disperse until it is only Chloe and Beca left.

"So, got any other brilliant ideas for Harry's birthday?" Chloe queries, after fixing Beca's bed and going to her own.

"Right now, I don't. But who knows, maybe we'll come up with better ideas later." Replies Beca as she slumps onto her bed and lies on her back. "Uhm," she begins, once a moment of silence passes, "I don't know much about everyone, just a glimpse of their personalities from their introductions. Like...can you give me their back stories? I mean you don't have to-"

"Yeah, they'd be alright with it," Chloe smiles. "Since this is an orphanage, we've all lost our parents in many different ways."

Chloe goes to her drawer and retrieves a thick looking book; she then flops on Beca's bed, the brunette giving the redhead space as she sits up.

"I...I don't really know what happened to my parents. So I don't know if I'm half-blood, magical, or muggle-born. It's a real mystery," Chloe chuckles weakly before continuing and opening the thick tome she has.

The thick tome Chloe has is apparently an album full of pictures, Beca's eyes are glued on the first picture, it is a picture of everyone, even Dobby and Winky are there, although the pictures are not moving, the pictures are like any other ordinary muggle pictures, moments of actions which were captured by lenses and light.

Chloe's finger points at a picture featuring a standing, well dressed blonde girl.

"Aubrey, she's a half-blood, her mom's magical and her dad's a muggle. Her dad was a great lawyer, but he got murdered. Aubrey's mom was a doctor; she committed suicide a year after her dad died. Aubrey and I are both 6th years and in Gryffindor.

The photo below Aubrey is of Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose, in the picture, they are on top of a table and from the looks of it, singing and dancing.

"Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose are both magical, both their parents also died in the war. Amy's a 4th year Gryffindor, and Cynthia Rose's a 4th year Ravenclaw."

On the next page, a petite Asian girl stands there with a smile, posing, her hand waving to the camera.

"Lily's a 4th year and in Ravenclaw like Cynthia Rose. Her parents died in a plane crash when she was 5."

Below Lily's picture is a picture of Stacie and Ashley, Ashley is showing off her painted nails and Stacie had a proud look on her face.

"Stace and Ash are both magical and 4th year in Slytherin. Stacie's mom was killed in the war and her dad's in Azkaban, Ashley's mom on the other hand is in Azkaban and her dad was killed in the war."

Chloe turns the album's page, and on the top of the left corner shows Jessica with a hairbrush in hand, pretending it's a microphone. She looks like she's singing at the top of her lungs.

"Jessica, she's a half-blood, her parents died when the building they're working at collapsed at them. She's a 4th year Hufflepuff.

Below Jessica's picture is Denise's, Denise is on Cynthia Rose's back, clearly having a piggy back ride.

"Denise is also a 4th year Hufflepuff, she's a muggle-born with an abusive father. Her dad ended up killing her mom, he's in a muggle jail now."

The next page of the album shows the four boys, their arms were wrapped around each other's shoulder with Jesse and Benji at the ends with broomsticks clutched with their free hands.

"Jesse and Benji are 4th year and in Gryffindor, they're both muggle-borns. Jesse's parents were out for their anniversary dinner when they were mugged and shot. Benji's father died of cancer and her mom became abusive and took it out on Benji."

Chloe smiles, she remembers that day the photo was taken, that was the day Harry completed setting up their own Quidditch field.

"Bumper and Donald are both half-blood, 6th year and in Slytherin. They were actually neighbors in a building apartment, they said that there was a gas leak and the building exploded and caught on fire, no one survived, Bumper and Donald were on a football practice when it happened."

The pair continues looking at the pictures on the album, halfway through the album, Beca asks, "Did you take all of these?"

Chloe shakes her head no, "Hermione did, she gave this to me last year as a birthday present. She's really a good photographer."

Beca lets the information Chloe gave her sink in as they look at the pictures of everyone, pictures of their birthdays, Christmas, New Year, and some ordinary days. They may have lost their parents, but in those pictures, it shows that they are, happy, like none of the bad things ever happened to them.

They reach the end of the album and Chloe closes it after. She smiles at Beca and says, "So that's everyone, any more questions?"

Beca brings her knees up to her chest and wraps her arms around it. Hesitation is clear on her face, but she goes ahead. "What did Harry mean when he said you should stop berating yourself with what happened between you and Aubrey?"

A lump suddenly forms in Chloe's throat and she only manages to choke out an "Oh."


End file.
